UNA COPA DE VINO
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Anthony no murió en aquel accidente ecuestre; ahora vuelve de la universidad para casarse con su amada Candy, y para descubrir la extraña sorpresa de que Candy y Eliza ahora son... ¿amigas?


**UNA COPA DE VINO**

¡Qué felices eran! Habían pasado tantos años juntos, creciendo, madurando juntos como maduraba su amor a través del tiempo.

Desde aquella mañana en la cacería del zorro donde Candy fue dada a conocer oficialmente como una Andrew, Anthony había tomado la decisión que marcaría el destino de ambos y de toda la familia.

Primero que nada cumplió su promesa ¡cazó un enorme y hermoso zorro color cobre brillante! El cual mandó a una peletera y en menos de una semana tuvo Candy su nueva estola de piel con bonete a juego. Cuando Anthony la colocó sobre sus hombros ¡le lució hermosa! El color de la piel del animal encendía las mejillas de la muchacha, de por sí coloreadas por el suave rubor que siempre le provocaba tenerlo así de cerca.

La mirada de Candy se perdía en el cielo azul de los ojos de Anthony y ya ninguno tenía dudas de lo que les sucedía.

Por eso, el día que muy animado el muchachito organizó él solo a las cocineras para que prepararan una gran cena, y envió a George con invitaciones para toda la familia; a nadie le causó sorpresa que luego de la cena el jovencito se levantara pidiendo atención a los presentes y, previo permiso de la Tía Elroy, plantara la rodilla en tierra suplicando a la adolescente, le otorgara la felicidad de ser su novia, y la promesa de ser su amada esposa algún día.

Para nadie fue sorpresa… excepto para aquella muchacha que desde niña había esperado con ansias esa misma propuesta, pero para ella.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Eliza, perdiendo todo atisbo de dignidad – No puede ser no con ella. Acepto que no me quieras, acepto que no vayas a ser nunca para mí, pero con ella no ¡con ella no Anthony con ella no! - arrojó su copa al piso y salió corriendo del salón comedor directo al bosque.

Como siempre, empañando la felicidad de quienes la merecen más que ella.

Dos días tardaron en encontrarla, pero a pesar de la genuina preocupación de los jóvenes enamorados, ni eso empañó la gran felicidad de saberse por fin novios y futuros esposos.

Ahora los años de noviazgo y compromiso habían pasado sin contratiempo, excepto las rencillas naturales de toda pareja que habían sido fácilmente superadas. Anthony, quien había estado en Boston viviendo los últimos años a causa de sus estudios, volvía animoso como nadie y enamorado como el que más al que fuera su hogar de siempre.

Hace tiempo que habían elegido el otoño como la época de sus esponsales, pues fue en otoño cuando Anthony declaró su amor por ella y la pidió como esposa.

Antes para Anthony, el otoño siempre había tenido tintes deprimentes pues su amada madre había muerto en aquella época. Ahora, Candy la había convertido es una estación de sonrisas, y cada otoño que venía y se iba, él era más feliz pues sabía que cada vez faltaban menos para realizar ese sueño.

Ahora la fecha se había cumplido y si volvía a Lakewood ahora era solamente para convertir a Candy en su esposa y no separarse de ella jamás.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al llegar, hallarse a Eliza Leagan acomodada en la sala de la mansión; antes no era raro verla siempre ahí pero desde aquella cena, ella nunca más había vuelto.

Le saludó como si nada ¡como los primos de toda la vida! Le tomó de la mano mientras lo arrastraba por las escaleras explicándole como ella y la dulce Candy, habían limado asperezas desde hace algunos años y ahora habían llegado a ser tan pero tan amigas ¡que hasta sería su dama de honor!

Anthony, estupefacto, se dejaba llevar sin dejar de escuchar a Eliza. La verdad que le parecía mentira pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de que las cosas fueran así ahora.

" _Candy querida, te tengo una sorpresa"_ dijo la pelirroja al entreabrir la puerta de donde la pecosa cepillaba su cabellera. Cuando la puerta se abrió para aparecer el apuesto Anthony, la muchacha se arrojó a sus brazos feliz como nunca. Mientras él la abrazaba y se besaban sin ningún recato, Eliza sonreía enternecida.

-¡Hay que brindar! – dijo Eliza en un momento – por el feliz acontecimiento que se llevará a cabo ya mañana. Llamaré a Dorothy para que traiga vino.

-Deja Eliza, iré yo – dijo Candy, antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios a su ya casi marido y salir de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras.

\- Eliza me dejas estupefacto… pero feliz, de que hallas decidido compartir nuestra felicidad.

\- Querido Anthony, yo era una niña tonta y caprichosa, conocer mejor a Candy me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Solo quiero que me consideren parte de su familia.

\- ¡Siempre lo has sido prima! – dijo el muchacho abrazándola, por primera vez en su vida, con genuina ternura.

Cuando llegó Candy con el vino, se sirvieron las copas y Eliza levantó la suya.

-¡Por los novios! – dijo emocionada – porque sean felices para siempre, como se lo merecen.

Chocaron las tres copas con su feliz sonido, y entre risas, los tres bebieron del dulce néctar.

Charlaron un poco más, pronto sería hora de que Anthony se marchara al lugar donde dormiría aquella noche, pues no debía estar cerca de la novia antes de la boda.

Anthony de pronto pensó que debería irse ya; comenzaba a hacer algo de calor, cosa rara en esta época del año. Discretamente se aflojó un poco la corbata y se desabotonó la chaqueta, pero eso no parecía ayudar. Necesitaba retirarse para poder ponerse cómodo, quizá tomar un baño fresco…

Las chicas seguían hablando y riendo como si nada, era claro que a ellas el clima no les afectaba, mientras él estaba seguro que ya hasta estaba sudando.

Se pasó los dedos por los ojos, de pronto vio algo borroso ¿sería sueño? Sí seguro, acababa de llegar de viaje, con seguridad que estaba cansado.

De pronto la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana a esa hora de la tarde le molestó; no sólo se sentía acalorado y agotado, sino que también estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza... Qué raro.

\- Será mejor que me retire…- dijo, haciendo atisbo de levantarse, pero un vahído lo hizo casi perder pie.

\- ¡Anthony! ¿Estás bien mi amor? – Candy lo sostuvo por el pecho revisando su semblante.

\- ¿Te sientes bien primo?

\- No es nada, sólo un mareo…

\- Anthony ¿¡qué tienes amor!? Estás pálido.

\- Anthony, qué te sucede estás sudando mucho.

\- No sé… no puedo… Candy no puedo respirar.

Eso fue todo. El muchacho se arrancó la corbata y dos botones de la camisa intentando obtener aire, mientras las dos muchachas intentaban auxiliarlo entre gritos de desesperación.

Los ojos azules del chico se posaron en la bandeja donde estaba la botella de Chardonay y las copas que se habían servido, con los ojos desorbitados y apenas un hilo de voz logró apenas balbucear _"el vino…"_

Cayó de bruces a la alfombra arañando su propio cuello con desesperación intentando obtener algo de oxígeno, sin éxito.

Los últimos gañidos débiles que salieron de su garganta, llevaban el nombre de su amada. Luego, sus ojos azules perdieron la luz y sus labios dejaron de ser pétalos de rosas.

Candy abrazó el cuerpo de su amado bañándolo en lágrimas, sollozando desesperada, mientras de pie, Eliza, observaba la escena llorando desconsolada.

\- ¡Candy… qué has hecho…! - dijo de pronto ella entre sollozos - ¿¡Por qué Candy, por qué!? Si él te amaba, iban a ser felices ¡Por qué Candy!

\- Qué… de qué hablas Eliza – dijo la rubia, levantando la cara bañada en llanto, sin creer las palabras que oía.

\- Tú trajiste el vino… tú lo serviste. Yo te dije que llamaría a Dorothy para que lo trajera pero te empeñaste en ir tú misma…

\- ¡Eliza qué dices, los tres bebimos!

\- Sí, los tres bebimos…pero sólo Anthony … ¡Dios Anthony está muerto! Lo hiciste tú ¡Tú! … ¡Tía Elroy! ¡Stear! ¡Archie!

Eliza salió corriendo de la habitación llamando a sus familiares, dejando a la confundida y adolorida joven con el cadáver de su amado.

Eliza atravesó corriendo toda la mansión; se topó con su primo Archibald y entre sollozos desesperados le gritó que Anthony estaba muerto; igual con su primo Stear.

La muchacha atravesó toda la mansión diciéndole a quien quisiera oírla que Anthony había muerto, que el vino… que la copa… que Candy _¡Candy fue! ¡Candy fue!_

Al final toda la gente de la casa subía en tropel por la escalera, mientras ella salía de la casa.

Las rosas, como en todo otoño, se deshojaban penosamente. El viento hacía volar los pétalos resecos por todo el jardín, como una manifestación mística; como si el otoño mismo, las rosas y toda la naturaleza, llorara la partida de quien tanto los había amado.

Eliza se paró en medio de las estatuas del jardín, dejando que el viento otoñal secara sus lágrimas, recuperando la paz del pecho, los latidos de su respiración agitada.

Hasta ella llegaron los alaridos de la Tía y los gritos de sus primos clamando el nombre del bienamado Anthony.

Eliza miró atrás una sola vez.

\- Te dije que con ella no Anthony… ¿Por qué no elegiste a cualquier otra? ¡Cualquiera! Hasta la sirvienta me hubiera conformado, pero ella no… ella no ¡te lo advertí! No podías ser de ella. No podía permitirlo. Si no eras mío, de ella tampoco.

Esa infeliz tarde, fue la última vez que alguien vio a Eliza Legan.


End file.
